


Glance

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Serious UST business between Ginny and Pansy. Finally started practicing using brushes on Clip Studio! Made with Clip Studio with additional DAUB brushes and a Wacom Intuos graphics tablet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Serious UST business between Ginny and Pansy. Finally started practicing using brushes on Clip Studio! Made with Clip Studio with additional DAUB brushes and a Wacom Intuos graphics tablet.


End file.
